The Wild Horse's Quest against Amaterasu's Son, Saffron
by PixelGMS
Summary: Abandoned. Up for adoption.


Warning: Ranma might be a bit OOC, laughing and smirking a lot more, especially so in mirth or amusement, but be fair, he has been raised again from scratch and he doesn't have any more fiancees or abusive parents. Nor rivals trying to kill him constantly. To be short, he's under a lot less stress. That would change a person quite a bit _more_ than I had it. The reason he's so friendly with Perseus at the beginning is that they befriended each other in Elysium. The reason he acts like he does to Percy and Annabeth initially is because he doesn't usually talk much to others, except his one friend in school, and even that isn't a daily occurrence. Even in his first life when he was training under Genma, he always had someone to talk to, Genma, and had people to talk to while in towns, but Ranma, due to his mom being Athena, found more enjoyment in learning, whether martial arts or education, than socializing, so did those more often. Besides, Ranma couldn't really be expected to make friends with normal people. By the time he gets to camp he doesn't feel as talkative so mellows down a bit. From then on he'll be less OOC, especially after the prophecy.

Greek/Roman Deities and their domains

Zeus/Jupiter - Sky, lightning, Olympus, Kings

Poseidon/Neptune - Ocean (And to a lesser extent, water in general), Earthquakes, Horses, shares the domain of Earth with Hades/Pluto. (Despite of sharing the domain of Earth with Hades/Pluto, all deities are allowed to be on the Earth and share a sliver of Earth's domain, though Poseidon and Hades just have more power of the Earth)

Hades/Pluto - Earth, Precious Metal, the Underworld, Wealth

Hermes/Mercury - Messengers, Travellers, lawyers, thieves, merchants, sports, etc. (He has a lot of domains) (He is also a jack of all trades)

Hephaestus/Vulcan - Fire, Metalworking, Blacksmithing, Craft smithing

Apollo/Apollo - Light, Truth, Music, Oracles, Archery, Plagues, Medicine, Knowledge, and more (Whenever a Greek forgot who controlled a certain domain they contributed it to either Apollo or Artemis due to their large amount of domains)

Dionysus/Bacchus - Wine, Alcohol, Partying, Vine

Ares/Mars - God of war, Father of Rome

Hera/Juno - Olympus, Marriage, Women, Birth

Demeter/Ceres - Agriculture, Fertility, Sacred Law, the Harvest

Hestia/Vesta - The Hearth, Home, Architecture, Domesticity, Family, the State

Athena/Minerva - Wisdom, War, Defensive Warfare, Strategy, Weaving, Crafts

Artemis/Diana - The Hunt, Forests, Hills, The Moon, Archery, Virgins, Childbirth, Maidens, Young Women

Aphrodite/Venus - Love, Beauty, Pleasure, Procreation, Sexuality,

Hecate/Trivia - Magic, the Myst, Necromancy, Witchcraft, Ghosts

Enyo/Bellona - Goddess of War, Sister of War

Helios/Sol - Titan of the sun.

Gaea/Terra - Primordial Goddess of the Earth.

Other Deities Mentioned

Amaterasu - Shinto female Kami (Goddess) of the Sun. Most important Kami in Shinto

Kim Il-Sung - God in Kim Il-Sungism aka Juche

Flying Spaghetti Monster - God of Pastafarianism. I don't think most people actually believe in it, as it was just made for satire by atheists.

Zhurong - Chinese god of fire and the south.

Prologue - Ranma's dead and manages to get reincarnated with his memories intact.

Chapter 1 - Percy and Annabeth find Ranma after he defeated a hydra with a Hiryu Shoten Ha (The spiral tornado + soul of ice attack) and shattered a few boulders with Bakusai Tenketsu. They bring him to Camp Halfblood, gets claimed by his godly parent, and gets selected for a quest.

Quest Prophecy

 _He who has fallen,_

 _He who has risen,_

 _He shall go West,_

 _And defeat he on his everlasting quest,_

 _He shall find she who has fallen thrice,_

 _And she who has risen more than twice,_

 _He shall battle an immortal,_

 _Long since annulled,_

 _Out for requital,_

 _Against he who had once made him null,_

 _With full force the Wild Horse,_

 _Shall take down the source!_

Chapter 2 - Quest Starts. Ryoga?

Chapter 3 - Akane?

Chapter 4 - Happosai?

 _Prologue_

"So, first time reincarnating, ehh Saotome?" Perseus asked, a wry grin on his face, "I remember my first time…"

"Huh? I thought you needed to drink from the River Lythe, the River of Forgetfulness, if you wanted to reincarnate?" I sounded in shock, "Is there a way around it?"

"Oh yes there is!" He grinned, "Go invisible and walk past the guard. After than stumble a few steps and fall forward. From there the gods will take you to be reincarnated, not even realizing you still got your memories from your previous life! Brilliant I say, I managed to live three lives and still have all my memories!" He then whispered to me slyly from the corner of his mouth, "And they still don't know."

I nodded, "And this life I won't have to deal with so many fiancees forced on me… or hopefully murderous rivals… Hey, Perseus, if yah meet Akane, Tendo Akane, could ya' maybe… give her the same trick? I'm confident that her stealth skills are good enough to at least get past the undead." I chuckled slightly, remembering how clumsy she was.

My ancient companion did as well, "Indeed, the undead aren't very good guards. Their sense of smell is dulled due to their own unrelenting smell blocking any other scents, the insides of their ears half mold in them, making sound vibrate much less inside, and their sight leaves much to be desired, only having the advantage of night vision while otherwise completely terrible."

"I wonder if I'll keep the curse throughout my next life… Well, hope not. Anyway Perseus, if ya' see Pops try to keep him away from the Fields of Punishment!" I then waved him goodbye, activating Umi-Sen Ken (To Perseus's shock who probably expected me to steal the Helm of Hades) and sneaking past the guards who didn't even bat an eye, partly due to the fact their sockets were empty, and then deactivating it, I schooled my face to seem like an infant in an adult's body, fumbled a few steps, and finally collapsed. Someone then walked up to me, touched me, and my vision blanked.

 _Chapter 1_

"Seriously Athena, sending me our child like a package? What are you, Hermes?" The man, Japanese, but speaking both English and with its accent, who I presumed to be my new father, grumbled, "And leaving me to take care of _our_ mess alone? Damn Goddess."

' _Goddess?! Damn I screwed up royally! And the goddess of wisdom no less! Well, at the very least she_ is _a war goddess. So, as long as I act more like a child of Mars than a child of Ares I shouldn't be under scrutiny. I should also try to focus my talent on_ more _than martial arts, though it will be my primary focus, and work on education. After all, if I actually put in the effort, I'd_ probably _be nearly as smart as Nabiki. Or so she once said._ "

 _Eleven Years Later..._

"Darn spiders! Why are they always going after me!" I roared. Knowing that my father already was aware of my skill, or at least a fraction of it, in martial arts, I openly displayed it and used Bakusai Tenketsu, a technique I learned in this life, to force the spiders to leave me alone. I don't know why but while my fear of cats halved, that half that was removed seemed to have been transferred to a fear of spiders. But since it was only half the fear I was wholly capable of fending it off, at least as long as there weren't both spiders and cats.

Thankfully I was outside so it was a boulder I was obliterating, not a table or floor.

Satisfied that the 'threat' was gone, I went back to reading The Art of War by Sun Tzu.

I _mostly_ kept my reading list within what would be helpful in battle, or what I needed for school.

Of course, helpful in battle included math, as I needed it for physics which could help me calculate trajectory. Not that I couldn't just eye it, but I couldn't say that it wouldn't help. I also learned biology, anatomy, and as much as I could about organisms and how they were structured, even on the cellular level. It helped that unlike other demigods, or so Perseus told me, I didn't have dyslexia, and I was wholly capable of dealing with my ADHD when I was focused.

Through my studying I became aware that I was an even _faster_ learner than I was in my previous life as _Saotome_ Ranma. I still, somehow, ended up being named Ranma, but I expected that was just the Fates being kind.

After finishing the book, I continued to train my martial arts. I was currently _very_ strong, little of which from being a demigod, (I was a child of _Athena_ after all, not Ares or the Big Three. Our talents go to the brain not the body.) same for my speed. I'd say that I was around as strong and fast as when I first arrived at the Tendos. I said that little of it was from being a demigod, but in fact it did contribute a full year's worth of strength, speed, and several of Ki. My Ki was probably about equal to a year into being in Nerima, where my training started to quicken at much faster rates due to the constant danger.

Of course my skill and grace had only increased since my death, and while I doubt I could defeat Saffron in my current state, I feel that I could definitely go that far within a year or a year and a half.

Suddenly, I leapt high in the air, several meters in fact, only then seeing what I was dodging. A 6 headed small Orochi. No, wait, it was a hydra. It didn't have a head as a tail.

' _So, cut off a head and cauterize it… or, instead, how about a Hiryu Shoten Ha. It is a dragon slaying technique… or is a technique made for dragons? Well, either way, a technique made for dragons ought to be good against them as well. 'Sides, maybe I'll get out of school tomorrow. I died at 19, I don't need to be redoing primary school! Specially since I already know physics and biology at a college level.'_

After thinking it through, taunting the hydra, I coldly and analytically lead in in a spiral formation to the center… and launched a cork-screw uppercut towards one of its heads, a twister tearing right through it. Well, tearing into it slightly, but mostly just tossing it away.

After sitting down to read another book I was reading, All Quiet on the Western Front, I heard the voices of two people arguing.

"Percy, it went _this_ way! Hurry up!" A girl, a little younger than when I died, shouted.

"There was a _twister_ here! Don't you think that _maybe_ we should prepare a _plan_ before going in and finding out what it is? I mean you _are_ the daughter of Athena, Wise Girl!" A boy, about the same age, shouted sarcastically.

The two then burst through the shrubbery to see me reading in a ripped up barren area in a forest otherwise full-of-life.

Blinking twice, 'Wise Girl' asked, "Hey, kid, did you see what did this?"

I nodded.

"Could you tell me what it was?"

"Me."

"Huh?"

"I did it."

"What?"

I raised an eyebrow, mentally grinning, "Do ya' need me to check your skull? It seems you have short term memory loss."

"Sorry, I'm confused. You're saying that you were the one who did this? No one or nothing else?" She repeated.

"Well unless you mean the hydra. I suppose he had a part in it. After all, I wouldn'ta used the technique if he didn't bother me while I trained. Well, and the spider. I shattered the boulder to get the spider away. Hate spiders. Don't know why. They're almost as bad as cats." I rambled, "Anyway, yes I was the one who created the tornado."

The two blinked at me, then whispered to each other.

"Do you think he's a demigod?" Wise Girl asked her friend.

"No, Annabeth, I think he's a perfectly normal mortal!" The boy snapped sarcastically, "Annabeth, have you been getting enough sleep, even _I'm_ sharper than you today."

"I meant he could've been one of the Egyptian mages or something!" She snapped, "Or some other religion. Who knows how many religions or mythologies have real world basis to them."

Percy nodded, understanding, "Ahh, well, I can see your point. He's scared of spiders, an Athena thing, but also cats. He can shatter boulders and summon tornadoes. Boulders would probably be Ares, but could have been another strong deity if he used his powers. Then the tornado thing was either Zeus or one of the cardinal gods. Possibly a trinket of Hermes… or a trinket he made if he's a child of Hephaestus."

Annabeth then took another look at me, "He… he's reading. A book. All Quiet on the Western Front! Not even _I_ read that when I was that young! He's got to be a child of Athena!"

"Could he be a Legacy? Like maybe a child of Zeus had a kid with a child of Ares who had a child with Athena? Or something like that?" Percy asked, "I mean, if that _did_ happen, I can only imagine that someone like that would have to be stronger than an ordinary demigod. Though I doubt that'd ever happen with all the rivalries..."

Annabeth nodded, "That'd make sense. But then… we didn't actually _see_ him do anything, he could have used some mechanism, or lied and something else caused it."

They then quickly turned back to me as I shattered another boulder.

"Gah! Damn spiders!" I growled, then thundered, "Demon spawn! Hell spawn! Hades-spawn! Tartarus-spawn! The only thing worse than you things are cats!" I then began to throw Moko Takabisha after Moko Takabisha (Ki blasts fueled by confidence).

"Apollo? I mean, he's the god of light?" Percy coughed from the dust that spread through the air.

"Percy, I think it'd be best if we just asked," -Cough-, "What the hell he's doing."

Nodding, Percy turned towards me, "Hey, kid, err, whatever your name is,"

"Ranma. It means Wild Horse in Japanese," I explained, then scowled warningly, "If you call me Wild Flower, the other spelling of Ranma in Japanese, I _will_ dismember you."

Gulping nervously, as anyone would after seeing an eleven year old shatter boulders and throwing energy beams, Percy replied, "R-right. Anyway, how, exactly, did you do all that? The tornado, the boulder shattering, the energy beams-"

"Ki blasts," I corrected.

"Okay, Ki blasts, and such. _How_?"

"Martial arts. And before you ask, I'd be able to do all this even if I _wasn't_ a demigod. It's not a demigod only thing. Though I will admit it helps marginally." I scowled accusingly at them.

"A _mortal_ could do _that_?" Percy asked incredulously.

"My godly parent doesn't grant their children special powers. I'd get to be where I am now, at least with strength and speed, in about a year, although it would take a bit longer for my Ki," Then, seeing their confusion, "Ki is like a mortal form of mana, the energy of the gods. Though while Ki obviously can't be turned ta' mana without divine intervention, mana can be turned into Ki by a demigod. But mana is only raised with age or special magic, not training like Ki. Ki also allows people to see monsters, like mana. That's why some mortals are clear sighted, they have decent Ki values, which would actually make them very good martial artists given the chance."

"Is your… godly parent Greek?" Annabeth asked, looking as if her world had been turned over (yet again).

I nodded, "Yeah, though I'll let you guys figure out who."

"Ahh, so, well, err… not that I really think you need it, being able to summon tornadoes with martial arts…" He looked like he was still in disbelief, "But there is a safe place for demigods like us, Greek demigods, called Camp Halfblood-" "Racists," I commented, " _As in_ half god half mortal. We train demigods, give them a place to stay and meet others like them, we have war games, teach them skills that'll be useful, and the like."

"And it's taught by Chiron?" I asked.

"Err- yeah. You know a lot about the Greek Mythos…" Annabeth commented, ' _Could I have been right? Could he be a child of Athena despite his attitude?'_

"Yeah, I read it during school, math class," I answered, then growled, "Seriously, I already know college level physics, yet I need to know how to calculate 72/19!"

' _I don't know whether or not that's Athena like... Maybe he's just a genius… and it isn't like being scared of spiders is abnormal even for regular people… Maybe he's just a demigod who happens to share some traits with Athena…_ ' Annabeth considered.

"What a waste! You should've just slept during class!" Percy exclaimed, "If I were in your situation-"

"I usually do. But I figured a general understanding of greek 'myth' couldn't hurt, being a greek demigod and all." I shrugged, "'Sides, typically I just use my mana to make my teachers think I was there for class and get another student who knows about me and my ancestry to get me my homework and tell me when there are tests I need to come in for."

"You-" Annabeth started, thinking, ' _He_ must _be a child of Hermes!'_ but was interrupted by Percy.

"We should get back on topic, do you want to come to Camp Halfblood or not?"

I shrugged, "Why not. Let me just tell my mortal parent… as if I could tell my godly one!" I snorted sarcastically.

I then left, talked to my dad, got permission, and came back in under 10 minutes, (thank tree hopping, my amazing speed, and my endurance) and answered, "Sure, lead the way."

The pair then lead me from my home in the forest-infested state of Pennsylvania to their camp on Long Island New York.

 _As we reached the border of Camp_

"Err, there is one thing I should tell you about first… I was kind of born with some weird curse, or I hope it is, I'd hate for someone to think I wanted this and have given me this as a blessing." I gagged at the idea, "Just splash me with cold water and you'll understand." ' _Usually wouldn't tell people 'bout it, but this is a camp of demigods, I won't be condemned for it.'_

Thoroughly confused, but similarly curious, Percy used his powers to splash me with some nearby water.

 _-Splash!-_

"Your hair turned read, your smaller, leaner… cuter…" The two paled, "You turned into a girl!" screamed Annabeth.

" _No_ , I turned inta' a frog." I spat sarcastically, "And before you ask how I know which gender I am, a guy, I just do. Although I've gotten used to it, I still feel more comfortable as a guy, and I find the idea of personally doing anything remotely romantic with another guy completely horrifying and disgusting." I shivered, "Can ya' turn me back? I can heat the water with a Ki blast if you need me to."

Nodding, Percy heated some water up by compressing and shaking it rapidly, (He instinctively knew that's how he would need to heat it up) then splashed me with it.

"Thanks. Let's enter." We then walked in and I was led to Chiron.

-.-.-.-

"Percy, Annabeth, and…" Chiron greeted, stopping short, obviously not knowing my identity.

"This is… Ranma. He's a bit… strange. From what I'd seen, he could probably beat me. Seriously, summoning tornadoes, shattering boulders, and blasting things with… what's it called. Anyway, he said it was all from Martial Arts, but, although I'm not a child of Athena, I can honestly say I'd never seen Martial Arts that powerful." Percy told Chiron, a still-disbelieving look on his face, "And that's not even mentioning the fact that he has some sort of curse that makes him change gender with water of different temperatures."

Ranma sighed, a disbelieving look on his face, "The blasts were Ki blasts, not 'what's it called' blasts. It's a two letter word, not hard to remember!"

"K-Ki?" Chiron stammered, "Don't tell me we're going to have to deal with Chinese, Japanese, or Korean 'myths' now!"

"Huh? I'm a Greek demigod, as far as I know I don't have any blood of Chinese, Japanese, or Korean gods in my veins. Then again, I am of Japanese descent, so who knows." I shrugged, "And I've never met one of their gods."

"I'm glad. I'd feel bad for anyone who met Kim Il-Sung," Annabeth said, and seeing their blank looks, she elaborated, "Dead dictator of North Korea. He made a Christian parody as his state 'religion' though it officially wasn't one, with him as the God, his son as Jesus, and his wife as the Holy Mother."

I snorted, "If modern religions became real too, then we'd be seeing a Flying Spaghetti Monster making all the decisions in the universe."

Percy and Chiron looked confused, so Annabeth elaborated, "He's talking about Pastafarianism. It's a religion made purely for satire by Atheists. It basically replaces God from Christianity with a Flying Spaghetti Monster."

Percy started to laugh, while Chiron looked offended, "Making a mockery out of the holy institution that is religion… I can't believe those Atheists!"

"They do it all the time. Just look at the Disney movie Hercules. Or was it Heracles? Whatever. If that isn't a mockery to our religion, I can't say what is." I said, to the silent agreement of the other three.

Chiron coughed twice into his fist, "Anyway, I assume by your rather wide knowledge of religion, you already know much of greek mythology, and the fact you came here calmly, that Percy and Annabeth have had time to explain your godly parentage and such?"

I nodded, "I already knew about being a demigod and what that means. Yatta yatta, blah blah blah. Kinda hard not to when I can detect the energy flow in my body. Mana is kinda full of energy and all. Also, I know who my godly parent is. Mana affinity is easy to find if you know what ta' look for,"

"Oh, then who is it?" Chiron asked, curious, "Though even if you do know, you'll have to wait to be claimed for confirmation and as tradition."

"You wouldn't believe me if I said," I smirked, "Everything from my appearance to my personality seems to say, 'Not the son of this deity.'" ' _I do look exactly like I did in my previous life after all, except the slightly gray tint in my blue eyes.'_

"Alright then, we'll wait for the claiming," Chiron decided, "Percy, Annabeth, you two show him around camp."

They nodded.

 _While being shown around, after being told where he was staying..._

"Hey, a new kid," A muscular girl smirked.

"Move over Sea-boy, Owl-girl. We need to introduce the new kid to the toilets," A boy who was with the girl grinned evilly.

"Any my fist." Another boy laughed mischievously.

"Okay, but I warn you, he's tougher than he looks," Percy warned, then grabbed Annabeth, pulling her back.

"Percy!" She hissed.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," He answered, his eyes narrowed, "If I'm right… well, there'll probably be a new head to the Ares cabin soon enough."

"Percy, he said he doesn't act like his the son of the god or goddess he's a child of!" She hissed back.

"In which case, maybe he'll take the spot of the head of _your_ house?" He snickered, "Or maybe Hades. He acts _nothing_ like a child of Hades."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Or Demeter, Hephaestus, Apollo, or Dionysus. I mean, really he acts just like the son of Poseidon if he had a brain but no capacity for grammar," She glared at him slightly, then softened, "Or a child of Hermes."

"Oh shut it," Percy spat out in mock anger, "He acts more like a legacy of Athena mixed with the blood of Mars. Or vice versa, the legacy of Mars and Athena. Though I doubt that'd ever happen."

Annabeth actually contemplated it for a moment, then in exaggerated surprise, "That… maybe. Wow, you actually said something smart. Are you _really_ Percy?"

Again, in mock anger, he lightly punched Annabeth.

That's when they looked back at the scene they should have been watching.

Three unconscious children of Ares.

"I knocked them out by hitting them on the back of the neck," I explained, "And yes, that's a real thing. Not something made up from movies."

"Hades, I was hoping you'd beat them up!" Percy complained.

"Can't. My honor as a martial arts won't allow me to hurt the weak. That's why I just knocked them out painlessly."

"Well I hope your honor doesn't include monsters," Annabeth said, "Because all they do is hunt demigods, and you won't be able to survive killing them, even if you _are_ strong enough to summon tornadoes."

One of my eyebrows twitched, as if somewhat offended, "My honor doesn't include animals. It also doesn't encompass people or monsters who attack the weak."

 _Later, by the campfire..._

"We have a new camper today, Ranma, err… what's your last name?"

"Ranma Saito," I introduced myself, and immediately got claimed, a holographic image of an owl appearing above my head, "Son of Athena," Chiron and the three Ares cabin mates who were knocked unconscious were the only people surprised.

That's when a person earlier introduced to me as Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi, stood up, and speaking in a hoarse, raspy voice,

" _He who has fallen,_

 _He who has risen,_

 _He shall go West,_

 _And defeat he on his everlasting quest,_

 _He shall find she who has fallen thrice,_

 _And she who has risen more than twice,_

 _He shall battle an immortal,_

 _Long since annulled,_

 _Out for requital,_

 _Against he who had once made him null,_

 _With full force the Wild Horse,_

 _Shall take down the source!"_

"Hey, Ranma," Percy started loudly, "Didn't you say your name means Wild Horse in Japanese?"

"Yes Percy, yes it does," Ranma nodded, a dark look on his face, "Damn Phoenix. I leave home, and soon as I arrive somewhere else, he pisses me off!"

"Well," Chiron started, "I think we know who's leading this quest. Ranma, please choose two others to join you on your quest. It'd be best if you went soon." He ignored the comment about a Phoenix. They'd discuss the prophecy later, "Has anyone written the prophecy down?"

"I did," Annabeth answered, "Can someone with no dyslexia check it?"

Ranma nodded and looked it over, "You spelled thrice wrong. Replace the 'w' with a 'hr.'"

She nodded, fixing the mistake.

I turned towards the Centaur, "Also, Chiron, only one companion will be needed. If I'm right, then 'she who has fallen thrice and risen more than twice' will be the third companion, when we meet her that is."

He nodded, "Then do you have any idea of who you want to join you?"

I nodded, "Percy. The immortal we'll be facing is _probably_ a phoenix. Either than or the Yamata no Orochi. Or possible a dragon, but I don't think he was immortal. Or maybe an old pervert or old ghoul? Not sure if they're immortal or just several hundred years old… Well, we'll probably be battling a phoenix, so obviously the son of Poseidon would be best."

Everyone was staring at me.

"The only ones which I can see both 'immortal' and me making them null work would be the old pervert or the Phoenix. I… killed... the Phoenix in battle, but you know how Phoenixes are, and I used a woman deterrent on the old pervert." I then thought for a moment, "But now that I think about it, the Phoenix might be the demigod son of Amaterasu, the Shinto goddess of the sun. Then again, he lived in China so who knows. Maybe the son of Zhurong, the Chinese god of fire and the south. Maybe Apollo or Helios." I shrugged.

Chiron pinched his nose, "Percy, I blame you."

Percy sputtered, "What! Why?"

"First the Romans, then the Egyptians, now _this?_ " He deadpanned.

"The first time was Gaea and Hera's fault! The next was the fault of an Egyptian trying to deify himself! And this time was just complete coincidence!"

"C'mon Percy, just leave it. We need to pack."

As the pair left, Rachel woke up, "Huh… whazz 'appened- Oww bith my toung!"

 _The next day, as the pair was leaving… (Having forgotten to go discuss the prophecy with Chiron)_

"Son, Perseus," A woman's voice stated, demanding us to stop and listen.

As we turned, I recognized the speaker, and squeaked, "M-mother!" Percy also seemed to recognize the voice, and likewise got very nervous.

"Ranma, I came here for a couple reasons. The first is I know about your time in Hades, the Umi-Sen Ken, and such, and that I don't condemn you for that," She started, giving me a look of sympathy, "And won't if you do it again. In fact, I also came to tell you that because of a problem with the child I was birthing in my own head, due to a serious head injury from a recent battle I partook in, he would have been born with a fractured soul. So, finding an experienced soul coming back for reincarnation, one who hadn't lost its memories, and remembering something that Apollo had told me a little while before that, I dragged your soul and replaced it with the soul the child would've had otherwise. And just so you know, after repairing the soul, I put it in another child of mine. That's why, if you ever need help, and it's something I can do, don't hesitate to ask due to guilt or fear. I think of you like I would any other child of mine."

Percy looked surprised, "Wait… Ranma is like Hazel?"

Not knowing who Hazel was, I let Athena answer, "No, Hazel was revived, having her body in tact as it was prior to her death. Ranma was raised back from childhood with his memories intact. I understand Perseus, the original one, did it a few times, but I never told anyone because Perseus was always a favorite of mine. The original of course," She glared at Percy, "Anyway, Perseus, you Perseus, not the original, are not to tell anyone about Ranma unless you have no other choice or you have gained permission from Ranma or someone who Ranma has allowed you to gain permission from," She then turned towards me, "And Ranma, please work on your speech. You don't need to speak with sophisticated words, but at the very least don't say things like 'ain't' instead of don't, or ' 'cause' instead of because. It'll give my cabin a bad reputation," She then gave me a hug.

"Y-yes mother. I'll try my hardest," I agreed meekly. Boy was it hard to say no to my own mom. I wonder if I'd act the same way towards my old mom?

"Oh, one more thing. Your curse," Athena then looked at me, "I assume you already have a good idea of who you're again, correct?"

"Yeah, Saffron," I nodded, "The Phoenix Lord, demigod, probably the son of Amaterasu or Zhurong."

"Yes, well, Saffron has always been a big nuisance to Poseidon. If you hypothetically disposed of him _permanently_ … I'm sure Poseidon would be willing to reward you. If this hypothetically happened, he may even _graciously_ reward you with a cure for your Jusenkyo curse. I can't say for sure what he would do if you were to hypothetically do that… but..."

"Thanks mom," I grinned.

"And good luck, now I must be going…" She snapped, and was gone.

"Wow. So, as we go west do you want to tell me about your previous life?"

"Well, I was known as Saotome Ranma, Saotome being by surname. Surnames go first in Japan…" I started, then told him most of the bigger events that happened, and telling him exactly what I thought the prophecy meant.

 _Next Chapter_

 _\- The Quest Begins -_

 _\- He on his everlasting quest -_


End file.
